


No Great Romance

by torino10154



Series: HP_May_Madness 2017 [8]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Community: hp_may_madness, Hand Jobs, Light Angst, M/M, Slash, Students
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-09
Updated: 2017-05-09
Packaged: 2018-10-29 19:11:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10860270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/torino10154/pseuds/torino10154
Summary: Day 8 prompts used: Severus/Remus, hand job, "It took you forever to notice me…I wondered if I was invisible."





	No Great Romance

**Author's Note:**

> Day 8 prompts used: Severus/Remus, hand job, "It took you forever to notice me…I wondered if I was invisible."

"It took you forever to notice me… I began to wonder if I was invisible."

Remus turned toward the voice. "I didn't want to be followed."

Severus stepped out of the shadows. "Left your friends behind, did you?" he sneered.

"Don't be like that." Remus smiled and reached for Severus's hand. 

Severus rolled his eyes but didn't pull away. 

He held his breath for a moment until he felt Severus relax fully then moved closer still, leaning in and pressing his lips to Severus's jaw, leaving a trail of kisses to his ear. 

"Rather sure of yourself," Severus said as they began rocking against each other, his hands sliding past a single layer of fabric before finding Remus's bare skin.

"Too hot for so many layers," he replied, breathing heavily into the crook of Severus's neck, his fingers wrapped around Severus's cock. Stroking, tugging, pulling, sliding.

Severus's hand was cool on Remus's hot skin, giving him goosebumps.

Remus stroked faster, hoping he could bring Severus to the edge first but, before he knew it, he was spilling over Severus's hand with Severus coming seconds later.

"This isn't a romance, Lupin," Severus said coolly, turning away from Remus.

"I know, Severus."


End file.
